


[上一]留言

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻×一方通行时间点旧约20\完、全、不、熟/
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 3





	[上一]留言

蕾莎在上条下车后也跟着下了车，远远地观望了这场不可思议的战斗。

看上条下车前的反应，袭击车队的并非参战国哪一方势力，而是与他同样来自学园都市。那么那个一身白衣的人绝非魔法师，却驱使着完全不科学的力量，用自背后涌现的庞大的黑色翅膀在茫茫雪原卷起土石的海啸。

上条径直冲进海啸的中心。

最终黑色的翅膀消失，白色的身影倒下。

等到烟尘全部散去，蕾莎看到上条在朝她挥舞手臂。

“蕾莎！来帮帮忙！”

上条将自己怀中抱着的人放在厢式货车的车厢中央，其他人已经找来两件大衣铺好，这样总好过让昏迷不醒的伤患直接躺在车厢冰冷的金属地面上。

“是你认识的人？”蕾莎也放下了由她负责搬运的小女孩。

上条歪了下头：“嗯……算是吧。”

姑且知道他是谁，曾经见过一次面，准确说是打过一次架——算上刚刚的是两次。可能他都不知道自己的名字，或许自己跟现在睡在他旁边的小女孩反而更熟一点。

“得先帮他止血，帮我问问看车队有没有医生或者懂得包扎的人？至少应该有药箱和绷带吧？”上条一边说着，一边拉开白色棉服的拉链，将左边袖子褪下。

左上臂的袖子已经被血浸透，黑红一片，因为看不到伤口状况又难以将袖子卷上来，上条想将这件灰色条纹T恤脱掉，刚一掀开T恤的下摆，就看到腰腹上斜劈着一道长得看不到尽头的伤口。

伤口不但长而且深，仅用皮肤吻合胶带草草处理，一部分胶带已经脱落。由于这具身体非常瘦，肌肉和脂肪层都很薄，如此深的伤口，有内脏从中掉出来都不是怪事。

“哇哦！你对认识的人下手还这么狠！”

当然能看出这是旧伤，蕾莎没有放过捉弄上条的机会。

“不是我！我没有！”上条将制服外套脱下来盖在他身上，“拜托快去找个帮手吧！”

左上臂贯穿伤。

两腿小腿有数枚铁钉滞留。

由左胸横跨腰腹直至右盆骨的一道未愈重伤。

相比之下刚刚那场激战，上条只不过打中了他的脸，让他流了些鼻血而已。好在处于战时，伪装成俄罗斯车辆的伊利沙里纳独立国同盟车队中恰好有医务人员和必需的医药品，在车厢中就可以进行临时处置。

几处新伤似乎都已经下意识地使用能力止过血，返回伊利沙里纳独立国同盟后再处理即可。但横于腰腹那道旧伤有裂开的迹象，需要尽快缝合再包扎。随着每一次进针，他的身体微微地颤抖，轻轻的呻吟也自单薄的双唇流出。

上条不由自主地握住了他攥紧拳头的右手。像冰一样冷。

到底发生了什么事，让学园都市的第一位，可以反射一切攻击的一方通行，被伤成这样？

上一次见面时还是夏天的尾巴，他穿着简单的T恤和长裤，留着两鬓略长的发型，看得出来有精心修饰。而现在躺在自己面前的他，肆意生长的白发遮住了半张脸，蓬松而杂乱，显然久未打理过了。

在为他穿回外套的时候，发现内袋里插着一束羊皮纸。

上条回忆着他对自己吼出的那些莫名其妙的话，又想起倒在附近被搬上其他车辆救治的少女的脸，似乎明白了些什么。

还有叫做最后之作的小女孩半个月前在学园都市的地下街向他炫耀过的那个人是谁，也已经有了答案。

不是在好好保护着她么。

在一方通行身边留下了一张字条之后，上条跳下了车厢。

在车厢的门完全关闭之前，他向着依然昏睡着的人挥手道别。

“再见了，学园都市见。”

=END=

Q：教主到底是如何发现第一位怀里的羊皮纸的？

A：扒了他衣服。

由此而扩写出来的超超超短篇。西皮味很稀薄了…


End file.
